This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-270325, filed Sep. 6, 2000, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera equipped with a flash light emission unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cameras equipped with flash light emission units are well known. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 7-199295, for example, discloses a camera provided with a rectangular flash light emission unit. When emitting flash light, this flash light emission unit pops up about a pivot provided perpendicular to the direction of flash emission.
In the camera disclosed in the publication, the flash light emission unit that looks rectangular-shaped when viewed from the front side of the camera pops up, and hence does not look good.
To improve the frontal appearance, the camera disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 7-64142 incorporates a flash light emission unit constructed to pop up obliquely, when viewed from the front side of the camera, about a pivot provided parallel to the direction of flash emission. This structure, however, requires extra lateral space.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 8-286242 discloses a camera having a flash light emission unit that pops up obliquely and does not require extra lateral space. Since, however, this camera employs a link mechanism for popping up the flash unit, its structure is inevitably complicated.
As stated above, the conventional cameras have their respective problems of bad frontal appearance, large lateral space requirement, or a complicated pop-up mechanism.
In light of the above, it is the object of the present invention to provide a camera equipped with a flash light emission unit that has a good frontal. appearance, requires no large lateral space, and employs a simple mechanism.
To attain the object, according to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a camera comprising:
a flash light emission section displaceable between a protruding position in which it protrudes from a camera main body, and a storage position in which it is stored in the camera main body; and
a pivot provided nonparallel to a direction of light emitted from the flash light emission section, and also nonparallel to a plane perpendicular to the direction of light emitted from the flash light emission section, the pivot supporting the flash light emission section such that the flash light emission section can pivot between the protruding position and the storage position.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a camera comprising:
a photographic lens;
a flash light emission section displaceable between a protruding position in which it protrudes from a camera main body, and a storage position in which it is stored in the camera main body, the flash light emission section emitting flash light to a photographic subject in front of the camera along an optical axis of the photographic lens; and
a pivot provided nonparallel to the optical axis of the photographic lens, and intersecting a plane perpendicular to the optical axis of the photographic lens, the pivot supporting the flash light emission section such that the flash light emission section can pivot between the protruding position and the storage position.
According to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a camera comprising:
a photographic lens;
a flash light emission section displaceable between a protruding position in which it protrudes from a camera main body, and a storage position in which it is stored in the camera main body, the flash light emission section emitting flash light to a photographic subject in front of the camera along an optical axis of the photographic lens, the flash light emission section including a linear light emission tube, a reflector and a flash case that contains the light emission tube and the reflector and has an opening for light emission; and
a pivot provided nonparallel to the optical axis of the photographic lens, and also nonparallel to a plane perpendicular to the optical axis of the photographic lens when viewed from above the camera, the pivot supporting the flash light emission section such that the flash light emission section can pivot.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided a flash light emission unit comprising:
a flash light emission section for emitting flash light, the flash light emission section being displaceable between a first position in which light emission is permitted and a second position in which light emission is inhibited; and
a pivot provided nonparallel to a direction of light emitted from the flash light emission section, and also nonparallel to a plane perpendicular to the direction of light emitted from the flash light emission section, the pivot supporting the flash light emission section such that the flash light emission section can pivot between the first and second positions.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.